The Poll
by Magpie Game
Summary: When the SWA releases a new poll Nanao finds herself strangely jealous of the attention Shunsui starts to receive. Can this new found jealousy shed some light on the affection she tried to ignore? And will an injury during a training mishap add even further problems to her organized life? Rating might change to T later. WIP
1. Chapter 1

This whole thing started because of his hands. Nanao chewed angrily on the end of her brush. She never expected that silly SWA Ranking to make such an impact on her. It was just a simple poll, one they did nearly every year, but this year Rangiku decided to make it more detailed.

"Instead of general awards," She suggested. "We should make it more specific. Who has the best eyes of the male Shinigami? The best lips? That sort of thing."

"I don't know." Nanao said slowly. "It sounds fun. But it also sounds like something that would take quite a bit of time to complete."

"So what?" Rangiku countered. "We do the same old poll every year. Let's switch it up."

"I'm down for it." Soi Fon agreed. "Our numbers have fallen recently anyway. More people might be interested in completing the questionaire and picking up the issue with the results."

In the end the issue was a hit and their profits from the rankings beat the previous 24 months. Nanao spent hours tallying all the votes. In the end, some of the winners surprised her. Renji Abarai won best over all muscle definition, which was a shock. His tattoos had always been so distracting to her. Byakuya Kuchiki won best facial symmetry. No surprise there. Ukitake won best hair and jawline. Histugaya won best eyes. All these things were fine and didn't bother Nanao one bit. But when Shunsui Kyoraku won best hands in a landslide she couldn't let it go. It didn't help that she overheard two younger female shinigami talking about it in the mess hall one morning.

"I mean they're perfect. Wide and flat. I bet they would be soft but still rough." The one said.

"I bet he's wonderful with them." The other whispered. "Like he knows just how to-"

Nanao stopped listening at that point. She took her tray and moved to a different table. But the words kept playing over in her mind. When she was younger she read some silly novel where the girl made a list ranking her love interests features. His hands were ranked the second. She sat in her meeting with him feigning interest but all she could do was chew on her brush and steal glances at his hands. Perhaps she could find a way to brush against them somehow? He had touched her hand, her wrist, her waist multiple times in the past but she never paid attention to the way his palms felt. She was beyond irritated at herself for that. Perhaps he would brush his hand over her shoulder today when he left the meeting? All she would have to do would be to sit there and feel his skin against hers.

"Nanao-chan, are you alright?" HIs voice interrupted her internal monologue.

"Hm, what?" She responded, straightening her back and dropping the brush.

"I said are you alright?" Shunsui cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need to go home?"

"No I," she smoothed her uniform shirt and wiped quickly at her mouth. "I'm fine."

"You haven't heard a word I said." He grinned. "I just asked if you would order powdered green tea instead of loose leaf from now on and you just grunted your reply."

"You tricked me." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides you don't like matcha either."

"That's the point. What are you thinking my lovely Nanao-chan?" He leaned in closer to her.

Would he grasp her chin to raise her eyes to his if she looked down? Then she could determine the nature of his palms then. What was she even thinking? What had gotten into her?

"I'm sorry Captain. I'm not thinking clearly today." Nanao sighed. "Can we arrange a meeting for tomorrow instead?"

"Sure Nanao-chan." He stood and walked toward the tea kettle and began to riffle through their collection of tea. Her eyes followed the line his body made. His shoulders made a firm line of muscle and bone. His wrists were wide but strong. She swallowed and forced herself to look away. Stop it, she scolded herself, this is ridiculous!

This was just because she had heard those girls in the mess hall. If she hadn't she wouldn't be concerned about the feel of his fingers against her skin. She wouldn't be stealing glances at the rest of him, his chest, his jaw, his eyes. She wouldn't feel the weird pressure deep in her belly jump when he entered the room. Things would have been normal and she wouldn't be jealous at all.

"Jealous," she whispered to herself in shock.

"Whose jealous?" Shunsui looked up from the tea kettle. Crap, he heard her.

"Just thinking out loud." She forced a smile.

"About what?" He asked, the grin on his face was beginning to spread into a full smile now.

"Nothing of importance." She smiled back at him. But if that were true why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He had ranked somewhat decently in prior polls. Why was this one so bothersome to her? She was comfortable with him ranked happily in the middle with the rest of the male shinigami. Let Captain Kuchiki win the favor of all the other women in Seireitei. With him ranking average she could have him all to herself. Nanao didn't have to worry about young, thirsty, unranked blondes chatting about what her Shunsui could do with his hands. They had no claim to him. They didn't know how to find him on a lazy day. They were never forced to listen to him read terrible poetry. They didn't know what made him laugh, really laugh, not fake laugh. They didn't know the hours she had spent working with him and the years of care she had put into their relationship. She wasn't going to allow them to yearn for him the way she had earned the right to yearn for him.

"Oh no." Nanao swallowed again. Shunsui heard that too, and he came to her quickly with a tea cup in hand.

"Nanao-chan? Drink this, precious."

She obliged him, drinking the tea in three large gulps.

"What's going on Nanao-chan? Are you ill?" He lifted his right hand to her face before she could stop him. He cupped her cheek and tipped her face up to his. Nanao blinked, trying to cover any signs of affection in her eyes.

"You don't feel warm." Shunsui frowned, "What is it sweetheart?"

He called her that often. Sweetheart. Darling. Nanao-chan. So many sweet terms of endearment passed his lips. She had brushed them off but now she found herself staring into his chocolate eyes and praying he meant every word of them. She closed her eyes and pressed into his palm turning her lips closer to the skin. Then she righted her face so it was staring squarely into his and opened her eyes again.

"Nanao chan," All the concern had melted from his eyes. A new thread of affection and longing was there instead. "Nanao-"

There was rustle behind the door. They both heard it but Nanao pulled away first, moving to stand. He stood as well, but his gaze was still on her. She endeavored to look at the door and not at him.

"Nanao-chan," He reached for her wrist just as their 3rd seat slide the door open.

"I'm sorry Captain, but there seems to be some problem in the advanced kido course."

"What kind of problem?" Nanao said after she cleared her throat. Shunsui still hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"There was some machine that the 12th division brought to the training. It was inter-division training today. And it seems to be malfunctioning."

"I was supposed to be there!" Nanao made to leave but Shunsui's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Nanao-chan," He said in a low grumble.

"I'll tell you later." She said, her voice gentle and quiet. "I promise."

"I really think someone could get hurt." Enoji shuffled his weight from side to side. "There's some weird reitsu binding projectile project they are testing and Captain Mayuri won't shut it off."

"WHAT?" Now they both turned to look at him.

"I'll go with you." Shunsui followed her. "He really can't keep doing stunts like this."

They arrived at the field to find everyone but Mayuri and Nemu hiding behind various shrubbery. Shunsui flash stepped next to the other Captain, calm but commanding. Nemu had managed to restrain the contraption and Nanao stood behind her. She was unable to help but she had no idea what else to do.

"What was the purpose for bringing this experiment to the field, Captain?" Shunsui asked.

"To see how well your recruits could use kido for deflection. And to see how well my machine could break their deflections."

"Don't you think you should have asked before involving my staff in something that dangerous?"

"Possibly. But that would have added a step to my experiment."

"I don't like to think of my division as unnecessary. I would prefer if you didn't either."

Mayuri grunted what could have been an agreement but Shunsui couldn't tell. At that same moment the machine sputtered again and Nemu ducked as it whirled around to face her. But Nanao wasn't fast enough. The machine fired a tiny but deadly black marble through the air and into Nanao's right shoulder. Nemu restrained the machine and this time Mayuri dropped a thick black cloche over it. The cloche sealed the machine but the damage was already done.

"Nanao!" Shunsui cried. Her face paled and her mouth opened but no words came out. A small circle of blood began to form on her uniform. It began to deepen and spread. She staggered and when her legs gave out underneath her she sat, dainty as ever, as she began to bleed out.

"NANAO!" Shunsui flashed to her side and tore at the wet shoulder of her uniform. Enoji fled to the Fourth division.

"Sir, if you'll allow me, I can remove the projectile first." Nemu crouched down and pressed the sharp talons of a pair of tweezers into the wound. Nanao screamed in pain and Shunsui wrapped his left arm around her.

"I swear central 46 will hear about this Kurotsuchi," Shunsui snapped. "Nanao, Nanao-chan?"

"There," Nemu had retrieved the marble and stepped away. "Her body will be much more receptive to healing now."

Shunsui lit a healing kido in his hand and pressed it to her shoulder. Nanao gasped at the contact. Something was wrong. It was healing yes, but it was leaving a burn on her skin and his hand.

"What's going on?" He asked. Behind him Captain Unohana appeared with Enoji. She strode to them with confidence. "Why isn't this working correctly?"

"Please step aside Captain Kyoraku." Unohana commanded. "I can handle this."

"Captain," Nanao whispered. He looked at her.

"Nanao-chan it's alright." He whispered and shifted to allow Retsu to treat his lieutenant. "You'll be fine."

"They were right about your hands." She managed to say before things faded too black.


	2. Chapter 2

The eighth seat of the fourth division was standing over her. Nanao blinked to clear her vision. She wasn't wear her glasses but Ogido's strong features were clear. She took a deep breath and winced from the pain in her chest. Ogido smiled softly at her as continued to clean the wound on her shoulder. Nanao turned her head to the right of her bed. No one else was in the room. Figures, she thought. I've sat by his hospital bed for years and he has the audacity to leave me alone here.

"Good afternoon Ise-san." Ogido said warmly. "I'm glad you're up. I'll inform Captain Unohana and Captain Kyoraku. He's been most anxious to see you."

"He's here?" She croaked.

"He's in the hallway. The directive papers you signed when you first became an 8th team member documented that you didn't want any visitors while you were unconscious. He was annoyed but he's mostly been in the hallway since this morning."

"Oh." Nanao said while her anger melted. "I forgot about those forms."

"Most do." Ogido commented. "There. All done for now. I'll go talk to the captains."

Nanao nodded and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in the fourth division. It probably had been years. Maybe decades. She didn't take the battle field often. The Captain usually enforced that. It annoyed her. But she had to admit waking up in the fourth division wasn't a pleasant sensation. It made her feel weak. Perhaps she was weak. She wasn't injured in battle. She was injured because she was foolish enough to stand somewhere she shouldn't have been standing. They didn't even send one of the first 3 seats to treat her. They sent the 8th. Her face flushed a light pink. Perhaps he was right to keep her off the field after all.

"I'm told that Ogido is popular among the woman in Seireitei." A voice drawled from the doorway. She turned to see Shunsui standing there, he was without his hat and pink haori. HE wasn't often only in his captain's coat and uniform but she savored those moments. They felt private; like he did it just because he knew she preferred him in black and white. "I didn't know he was popular with you, Nanao-chan."

"What do you-" Her brow furrowed.

"You're blushing." Shunsui strode over to her bed side. He ran his pointer finger down her cheek. The uncomfortable pressure jumped in her belly again.

"It's not that." Nanao rolled her eyes.

"No?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "He's not important to my Nanao-chan?"

"No." She said firmly. Then she softened. "I mean, he's kind, but no. I don't particularly think of him."

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other. He began to run his knuckles down her cheek, to her neck, and grazed over her exposed shoulder. Usually she would bat away his hand but today was different. She held his gaze as if it was a challenge. Shunsui wasn't sure if she was challenging herself or challenging him. Either way, he appreciated the care he saw in her violet irises.

"You scared me today."

She groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"I'm so foolish."

"Don't." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. She turned away from him then, and he regretted bringing it up. "He had no right to bring such a device to our squad. How are you feeling?"

"I still feel foolish." Nanao shook her head. "My shoulder hurts. But I'm fine."

"And your reitsu?" Shunsui raised his eyebrows. "How does that feel?"

Nanao blinked at him. Her reitsu felt the same, it buzzed in her midsection and down her fingertips. It tickled her toes. Nothing felt different.

"What happened?" "Do you feel different?"

"What happened?" "Your reitsu had a mind of its own during the healing process." Captain Unohana interrupted from the doorway. Shunsui nodded and let her continue. "It seemed to reject all forms of healing kido aside from Captain Kyoraku's."

Nanao felt herself flushing red. She willed the color down.

"What, why?"

"It could be that you were just injured by a reitsu binding instrument and his healing was the first to come in contact with you. So any other kido felt foreign and intrusive. This has happened before in the fourth division. It can be a common occurrence especially when a lesser experienced or younger healer takes over healing a drastic wound.

"Oh." Nanao nodded. Yes that sounded safe and uncomplicated. Despite the fact that Retsu-san was a very experienced healer.

"Or-" Captain Unohana paused.

"Or?"

"Sometimes with certain, attachments, reitsu can be fickle things. Possessive and jealous almost. It senses when the object of affection is near and responds to their reitsu while ignoring others. It makes healing marriage partners difficult, especially if they are in the same room."

Nanao swallowed and glanced at her captain. That was a mistake. He wasn't smiling but the look in his eyes mattered more. They were warm and liquid with affection. He was being so gentle and all of her remaining barriers were starting to crash around her. This time she couldn't push the blush down. It rose high in her cheeks and she clutched at the standard issue fourth division hospital robe like it could somehow shield her.

"I see." Nanao stared down at her lap. She was grateful no one else was in the room. There was nothing else to say. She let Captain Unohana examine the wound and declare it to be healing slowly. She showed her where the imprint of Captain Kyoraku's thumb was on her collarbone. That would fade before the scar from the projectile would. Her uniform was trashed, Nanao would need to replace it but that wasn't hard. Someone could be sent round to her house to collect her things.

"Would you like me to go retrieve them?" Kyoraku asked.

"Rangiku can go. She knows where all my things are." Nanao answered quickly. He pouted but nodded an affirmative. Captain Unohana gave a few final instructions before she bowed and left. She was left in the room with Shunsui. The "object of her affections" as Captain Unohana said.

"Nanao-chan." He began.

"Don't." She interrupted. Her hands gripped the robe so tightly her knuckles were white. "Don't please."

"Please talk to me, Nanao." His voice as gentle and his steps were gentle and if she looked at him she would break. He lightly ran the back of his hand down her exposed shoulder and drew the sleeve of the robe back up. She turned to face him finally, pulling any strength she had together.

"I don't like seeing where I hurt you." He could tell her that he was firing her and it would still sound like velvet pulling across her skin now.

"You didn't." She shook her head. Perhaps she could take her one hand down and cover his with it? That was the kind of thing affectionate people did, right? Was she an affection person? Would he be receptive to that now?

"Maybe not on purpose. But never the less I left a mark on you." Was he speaking vaguely for a reason?

"Marks happen." She shrugged. Two could play at that game.

"Nanao, why did your reitsu reject Captain Unohana's?"

"She told you-"

"Why, Nanao?"

"She told you why." Nanao's voice was firm despite the tightness in her chest.

"I want you to tell me." He leaned closer.

Nanao closed her eyes and turned to face the window.

"I've formed an attachment to you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"An attachment?"

"An affectionate attachment." Using Retsu-san's words was easier for her than finding her own.

"Nanao." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. The same shoulder that carried the mark of his thumb on her collarbone. The light contact made her skin jump and burn with heat. Her skin flushed deeper.

"I'm not like you," She shook her head. "I don't make and break attachments easily."

"Nanao-chan," He sounded hurt. "Please look at me."

"So it's best if we leave this be. So you can go on without feeling guilty or-"

He placed his other hand on her face and cupped her cheek.

"Please look at me." His voice was silky sweet and coaxing. She turned to nuzzle his palm again. He liked when she did that. For a brief moment her cold exterior was put away and he saw the tenderness he knew she carried. "It's true I've had many attachments. I haven't always been kind to them. And they haven't been kind to me. But I've never felt the affection I have for you before. I've never been attached to anyone the way I am to you."

"Never?" Nanao raised her eyebrows. He began to rub his thumb over her collarbone. Everything in her was turning to jelly and the pressure in her belly had melted into heat that was spreading throughout body.

"Never." Shunsui smiled. "Please trust me Nanao-chan."

"Captain!" Enoji cried from the doorway. He entered unwelcomed and bowed to Nanao. "There are some new recruits who are wondering what they can do to assist you while the Vice Captain is gone."

"Gone?" Nanao pulled away from Shunsui's hands. "I'm not gone."

"You're on medical leave Nanao-chan." Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "You just woke up less than an hour ago."

"I was only injured this morning. Surely I can return to work tomorrow." She countered.

"Nanao, taking an additional day to get enough rest is important." Shunsui shook his head. "One more day won't kill you."

"Sir the recruits?"

"Who are they?" Nanao asked.

"I don't know." Enoji shrugged. "Some new blonde girls."

Nanao's eyes narrowed and she turned back to her captain. He was staring angrily at Enoji willing him silently to leave the room. Shunsui was asking Nanao to trust him, but she was wondering what he would do in this situation. The recruits who vied for the captain's attentions were a dime a dozen and he rarely gave them more than a look over. But she wondered if that was because she was always behind him, waiting with a fan or a book.

"Enoji. This isn't important right now. The office won't fall apart with Nanao being gone another day."

"What should I tell the recruits then?"

"TELL THEM TO ADHERE TO THEIR SCHEDULE." Shunsui bit out. "Please. Leave."

"Sir!" Enoji bowed dramatically and swept out the room. Captain Kyoraku turned back to his lieutenant who was looking very tired. He reached out for her again but she retreated to the comfort of her pillows. Shunsui dropped his hand, disappointed but determined not to show it.

"You need rest. I'll come back tomorrow?"

Nanao nodded curtly. She was holding the hospital robe as if she were holding a shield again. Captain Kyoraku exhaled his disappointment and rose from her bed. He was just passing her threshold when her voice called out to him.

"Yes, Nanao-chan?"

"Can you have Rangiku bring my things?" This time she braved his gaze. She had seen this look of disappointment on his face before, but it never stung as deeply as it did then. Her throat began to go dry and her heartbeat and if he didn't leave soon she would be sobbing in his presence.

"Of course." He bowed before taking leave. Trust me, Nanao. She replayed that sentence in her head over and over again. That required risk, which might gift her with a reward. For as long as she wanted him, she never was willing to risk everything. Now, between that stupid poll, the new blonde recruits, and her own revolting passion it looked like risk was her only option. She just needed a way to take it.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're quiet today." Jushiro poured his friend a cup of tea.

"It's been an interesting day." Shunsui muttered under his breath. He took the tea and sipped it without paying attention to the taste.

"Interesting?" Jushiro coughed. "Your lieutenant nearly died!"

"My Nanao-chan nearly died. Not just some lieutenant." Shunsui corrected.

"Regardless, she is your lieutenant and the best one you've had for years." Jushiro continued. "How that mad man became a captain is beyond me. He's more dangerous than Zaraki sometimes."

"More than sometimes." Shunsui moved to a sitting position. They had taken lunch in a cherry blossom grove. "And yes, she nearly died. But she didn't."

"So wouldn't that make it a bad day? Not an interesting day?" Jushiro asked.

Normally, yes, that would make it a bad day. Normally he would be holding a sake bottle with shaking fingers and flicking back and forth from the grove to the fourth division while Jushiro sat and ate unbothered by his constant in and out. But Nanao's confession weighed heavily on him. True he loved, God did he love her, but she seemed to regret having any affection for him at all. She couldn't even use her own words, much less smile when she confessed her feelings for him. He knew Nanao wasn't a wordy woman but he hoped that when she came around to feeling something more than annoyance for him she would at least be happy about. If she couldn't be happy at least she could be, oh, pleasantly surprised? She had been holding herself like a wounded animal, like he somehow invaded a private injury he never knew about. Maybe he had injured her somehow? Or maybe she just didn't want his affections at all?

"I've never had a woman not want my affection before."

"Yes, well, we all get humbled one way or another." Jushiro rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with Ise-san?"

Shunsui made for the sake bottle but was stopped by Ukitake.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me Shunsui!"

"I didn't do anything. At least, anything out of the ordinary." Kyoraku shrugged. "But apparently that doesn't matter."

"Stop talking in riddles!" Jushiro grasped his friend's sleeve. "Tell me what happened."

"Her reitsu rejected the fourth division's healing kido. Everyone in the fourth division's healing kido."

"Even Retsu-san's?"

"Even hers." Shunsui nodded.

"Do I need to ask who healed her first?" Jushiro raised an eyebrow.

Shunsui just looked at him.

"That used to happen to Kaien and Miyako. He couldn't be in the entire fourth division if she was being healed. And vice versa."

Kyoraku didn't say anything. He just picked at the rice in his bento.

"But apparently she's not happy about her attachment to you?"

"Everyone keeps using that word." Shunsui drummed his fingers on the box. "Attachment. It feels like an inadequate word."

"Answer the question."

"No." Shunsui replied. "It was like talking to a wounded puppy. She just kept retreating somewhere I couldn't follow."

"It's not like you haven't had to persuade a woman to enjoy your company before." Jushiro shrugged and kept eating. "Maybe she's jealous of the attention you've spent on other women."

"There hasn't been other women lately."

"When was the last time you were with a woman?" Jushiro asked, expecting a quick response. After a long pause he added, "Well?"

"I'm thinking."

"What about that red head from the 6th division you walked home?"

"What? Five years ago? No." Shunsui shook his head. "Walking someone home and taking someone home are different things."

"Oh. Was that five years ago?" Then Jushiro coughed on his food. "Wait, has it been five years?"

Shunsui just looked at him again.

"HAS IT BEEN MORE THAN FIVE YEARS?"

"Why are you talking so loudly?" Shunsui furrowed his brow. "This is not a conversation I need the entire gardening division to know about."

"How long?" Jushiro swiped the sake bottle and his friend's hat and held the bottle over the hat. "Tell me or the hat gets it."

"You wouldn't waste the sake. Or my hat."

The white haired man let a drop fall on the wide brim.

"Fine. Yes. More than five years. More than ten."

Jushiro blinked at his friend.

"You lovesick fool. You complete fool." Jushiro laughed a deep elated laugh that shook the blossoms on the trees. "How did you hide that from me for so long?"

"It felt empty after awhile." Shunsui went back to picking at the food in his lunch. There was a little sweet cake with red bean paste. She loved these. "I'd go into work and see her and feel cold and dirty. Like I just bathed in mud. I would spend the entire day wondering if she could smell the other woman on me."

"Did you ever tell her about your," Jushiro had to clear his throat before he even associated his friend with the word, "Celibacy?"

"No."

"Why not? She probably would appreciate it."

"You know it's not the easiest thing to drop into a conversation." Shunsui shook his head. "Yes, I did sign the bonus checks oh and by the way, I've been waiting for you for more than a decade and I can't bare it any longer. Love me please."

Jushiro just laughed again and took a long drink of sake. Then he handed the bottle back to his friend. Shunsui did the same.

"She loves you." Jushiro finally said softly. "She has to love you."

Shunsui sighed and then put the bottle down. Then he relaxed back into a reclined position.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence. I really do. It's just not that simple for her. No matter how much you or I want her to love me or enjoy loving me she needs to get there herself."

"She won't let the SWA sell you."

"What?" Shunsui twisted his head on the grass to look back at his friend.

"They do a date auction every year."

"Yeah. I know. So?"

"She won't let them auction you."

Shunsui paused. This could mean many things. How did Jushiro know that meant she loved him?

"Maybe she doesn't trust me around young, impressionable females."

"Or maybe she's jealous." Jushiro countered. "Either way. You should ask to be allowed in this year's auction."

"That would get me castrated or killed." Shunsui turned to face forward again and tipped his hat over his eyes. "And I have no desire to experience either of those things."

"Fine." Jushiro drummed his fingers against his knees. "Or you could always happen to be with me when I go to inquire about the auction."

Shunsui lifted the brim away from his eyes.

"When did you get so sneaky?"

"Trust me, your celibacy is a bigger surprise."

"You what?" Nanao stopped tying her sash.

"We put him on the auction roster." Soi Fon answered when Rangiku went white.

"Without notifying me?" Nanao narrowed her eyes and moved a hand to her glasses. She managed to look spectacularly intimidating for a woman in hakama pants and a camisole. "That's not-"

"Listen Nanao," Soi Fon interrupted. "If you want to be possessive and weird most of the time that's fine. It's not like you're sleeping with him, right?"

"No!" Nanao pulled on her uniform shirt roughly.

"Then you should have no problem with any other woman wanting to spend time with him. And you really shouldn't have a problem with us using that to make money for the SWA." Soi Fon concluded.

"But he's never been on the auction before." She was tying her sash wrong but she didn't care.

"The only other captain who hasn't was Komomura. Even Gin was on the roster before. And someone actually bet on him." Isane added. Rangiku flushed a bright red for half a moment before it faded. A pang hit Nanao in the heart. "I'm sorry Rangiku I didn't mean."

"No it's fine." Rangiku waved the tall woman away. "But they are right. We need to make up our lost profits. We need as many potential suitors for the mystery date auction as possible."

Nanao sighed and continued dressing. She hated this. She hated the idea of some unnamed woman betting on her captain and keeping him captive for an entire night. She wasn't sure if they would end up sleeping together, but she was certain he would be polite. Shunsui would listen to that woman. He would take her to the best restaurant and foot the bill. He would laugh and make jokes until the woman felt like she had known him all her life. At the end of the night she would want to invite him into her home. Maybe she would have the guts to actually do it. Then this same nameless woman would get to know what it felt like when Shunsui's lips covered hers. She would know what Shunsui tasted like. What his hands felt like; if they were rough and tender or just rough. His fingers would brush their skin on her back and his stubble would-

"Nanao!" Rangiku interrupted her unhappy daydream.

"What?" Nanao snapped back.

"Do you think you'll be well enough to attend and help moderate?" Rangiku huffed. "This is the third time I've asked."

"I can attend." Nanao said slowly, contemplating each word. "And I can help with passing appetizers and such. But I cannot moderate."

The women stared at her. She stared back, daring them to question her decision. Finally Soi Fon broke first, and with a shrug she just accepted Nanao's statement.

"Fine. I'll do it. It's a black and white event ladies, so we need to dress accordingly." Soi Fon glanced at the checklist. "Rangiku is still in charge of attaining living world styles for us."

"Aye aye captain." Rangiku tried to tease but the enthusiasm was absent from her voice. For the rest of the meeting (which was held in Nanao's hospital room) she kept her eye on Nanao. When the other women turned to go she muttered some excuse about promising to help Nanao home.

"You don't need to walk me home you know." Nanao said while they were en route to her quarters. "I really feel fine."

"It's not that." Rangiku huffed. "I want to know what you are planning."

"I'm not planning anything." Nanao lied.

"Uh yeah ok." Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Just tell me. Are you going to bid on him? Is that why you didn't want to moderate the auction." Nanao walked in silence for a long minute. Rangiku walked next to her, not pressing the issue, but still waiting for an answer. When they reached Nanao's door Rangiku reached out to take her wrist. It was the second time that day someone took her wrist. And it was the second time that day she was willing to talk to the person holding it.

"I can't," Nanao whispered. "I can't let someone else know him again."

"Honey," Rangiku breathed out a sigh. "Just tell him. He'll be so good to you. He is so good to you already!"

"But we're so different." Nanao shook her head. "I just need a chance to risk it. This is the only chance I might get in awhile. I'm not letting someone else take it, not after I worked so hard for years for him."

"Are you sure this isn't some weird jealousy thing?" Rangiku arched an eyebrow.

"No!" Nanao paused. "At least, I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

The eighth division court yard was awash with twinkling lights, music blaring from a stereo, and tasty smells floating through the air. A large projection screen was set up near the main entrance. It flashed pictures of the various Best of winners throughout the night. The courtyard was packed with female shinigami, women from around Seireitei, and even some women from lesser noble families. The SWA members were bustling around with trays of food, boxes of name tags, and clipboards directing guests to their designated tables. Some played waitress and walked around with appetizers and drink plates. A few others were busy shuffling the "suitors" around the tables. The men were good sports about it while they were out in the courtyard. Back in Captain Kyoraku's office they pulled at the Western living world clothes Rangiku had purchased for them nervously.

"Can someone tell me why we have to do this again?" Renji asked after Rukia deposited him in Captain Kyoraku's office and grabbed the next suitor.

"Stop complaining. You won one of the better categories." Iemura gripped. He had won best guy with glasses. He was not very excited about that.

"I didn't even enter my name!" Renji argued.

"None of us did." Ukitake explained. "I think they SWA chose the options for winners and the readers picked."

"Right you are Jushiro." Shunsui was lounging in his office chair. He would have been stretched out on the couch, but Nanao told him he needed to leave room for other people to sit.

"Your turn Captain Kyoraku!" Rukia called from the doorway as she returned with Byakuya.

"How did you win best facial symmetry anyway Captain?" Renji asked. "Your hair style is asymmetrical."

"My hair is not on my face." Byakuya Kuchiki answered.

"But it's on top of your face." Renji countered.

"Stop bickering!" Rukia interrupted. "We're almost ready for the auction! You just need to sit tight for a little bit more."

They sat for the rest of pre-auction in mostly uncomfortable silence until Captain Kyoraku was pushed back into the room by Rukia. He walked back into his office rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, she's a delicate flower isn't she?" Shunsui slumped back down in his chair. He despised the chair. It was stiff and didn't recline.

"Watch your tone." Byakuya managed to sound elegant even with thinly veiled threats.

"They are starting the auction." Hitsugaya stated from the doorway. He was lounging against the frame watching the action. "You're up first Renji."

"For our first suitor, we have Renji Abarai, our winner of the best muscle definition category!" Soi Fon called into the microphone. A huge cheer went up when Renji's picture appeared on screen. Histugaya chuckled.

"Where did they get a shirtless photo of you Abarai?" The shorter man asked. "It seems to have the desired effect."

"What?" Renji rushed forward before halting at the door way. Then he sunk down with his hand over his eyes. "Oh man. I'm never going to live this down."

"Sold!" Soi Fon cheered and the crowd joined her. A lesser ranked 6th division female marched to the door of the office.

"I'm here to escort you to meet your date Abarai san." The woman bowed. He muttered a thank you before exiting the office with her. Iemura was next, then Hisagi, and so on. Shunsui felt a twinge of guilt for the woman who won the date with Madarame. He couldn't imagine that man being romantic in any way. At the end of the night only Shunsui, Byakuya, and Jushiro were left in the office.

"Your lieutenant, Kyoraku," Byakuya broke the silence. "It's said she cares deeply for you."

"Is it now?" Shunsui picked a hang nail with disinterest. "There are many things that are said about me."

"She's a brilliant woman." Byakuya continued. "Though completely see through."

"Excuse me?"

"This whole thing is ruse." The 6th captain continued. "I overheard Renji and Rukia talking about. Apparently the SWA is trying to see if your lieutenant will finally act on her feelings for you."

"The SWA is not permitted to bid on the suitors." Jushiro interrupted. "The rules are the same every year."

"The SWA is a busy group Captain Kuchiki." Shunsui added. "Much too busy to worry about me."

"Sold!" Soi Fon boomed and a red faced Kiyone ran up to the captain's door.

"You sold for so much money!" She exhaled happily to Jushiro. "I'm so proud of you!"

The young woman flung her arms around her captain in a brief hug before pulling Jushiro out of the office and into the courtyard. Applause went up as she escorted him to the winning bachelorette.

"It's lonelier than expected." Byakuya said quietly. "Isn't it?"

"What is?" Shunsui asked.

"Living with the woman you love when she doesn't love you back."

Shunsui glanced up the other man. Inside Captain Kuchiki's fine eyes was the same underlying sadness that Shunsui carried in his. They had been comrades for many years and somehow Shunsui had never noticed that before.

"Your wife was a lovely woman." Shunsui said slowly. "You must miss her terribly."

"The ache fades with each passing year." The 6th captain shrugged. "Still, wounds run deep, don't they?"

Shunsui nodded. Not many people could see that Nanao's rejection of her own feelings hurt him. He trusted Jushiro to see, but that was because of their friendship. Most people saw the wide smile on Shunsui's face and assumed he was happy. They rarely endeavored to look into his actual eyes. If they did they would read a different story.

"They are betting on you now." Kuchiki said blandly. "You're a hot commodity apparently."

"I've never been allowed to be a suitor before." Shunsui shrugged. "I'm just the shiny new penny."

"It seems to be bothering your lieutenant."

"She's probably jealous she can't buy me for an hours worth of paperwork." Shunsui kept his tone even.

They heard various amounts being called out in the crowd. Soi Fon did a good job keeping interest in Shunsui rising. His number was reaching the amount Ukitake had fetched. Shunsui was neither excited nor alarmed. He felt oddly numb. Jushiro hadn't told him Nanao wasn't allowed to bid on him. His friend had walked him into a ploy to make his Nanao-chan jealous, and while that idea might have tantalized him, actually doing it left him feeling guilty. She already retreated from him when he asked her to just admit her feelings for him. How would she do when she had to escort and chaperone him on a SWA sponsored date?

"SOLD!" Soi Fon exclaimed! "To the lady in the red kimono."

"Very nice." Byakuya nodded. "The SWA should have enough money for their scholarships now."

Shunsui could only offer him a half hearted smile. Nanao approached the door. She was also in a living world Western style outfit. Her blouse was a pale pink that faded to white at her midriff. She had on a black pencil skirt with pale pink heels. Her hair was down and a light hand applied makeup to her eyes and lips. Nanao was beautiful and it only made the ache in Shunsui's heart worse. His own outfit matched hers. Rangiku had purchased him a white shirt with a wide abstract floral pattern that was splashed with pink ink. He had black slim cut twill pants that led down to a pair of black shoes. Standing together it looked like they belonged on a date.

"Look Nanao-chan," He said sadly. "We match."

"I'm here to escort you to your date Captain Kyoraku." Nanao kept her voice steady but her eyes betrayed her. "Please follow me."

"Of course Nanao." Shunsui's replied in a whisper so kind Nanao thought she was cry. Instead she turned sharply on her heel and marched him to the young noble woman who giggled when he turned his chocolatey slate eyes on her.

"Hello miss." He said in his trademark drawl. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Come this way please." Nanao instructed and they followed behind her. Shunsui offered the woman his arm and she took it with glee. You can do this, Nanao chanted to herself. You can do this.

Nanao led the pair to where Rangiku was waiting in the foyer with a picnic basket and blanket. She held out the basket to Shunsui who took it. Rangiku was in charge of setting up the dates and explaining the details to the winning women. All the couples that had won had already passed by her.

"You're date is going to be a picnic, in the cherry grove near the river." Rangiku began and Nanao's heart sank. "Ise-San will escort you both. She will escort Ms. Lita back to the courtyard once-"

"Lita!" A man roughly the size and shape of Shunsui appeared from around the corner. His hair was graying around the temples and he had a bushy mustache and a set of dark horn rimmed glasses. He ran straight to the small group. "What are you doing?"

The woman sniffed and ignored the man. He reached out to take her hand. The woman stood stiffly near Shunsui's side but allowed her hand to be taken.

"Lita, please look at me. There's no need for you to do this." The man pleaded. "I've already told you that I'm sorry."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but you are interrupting a private event." Rangiku interrupted. Behind them muffled noise from the auction floated through the door. Captain Kuchiki was up next and was racking up a price tag.

"I'm sorry but you're auctioning off my fiancé to the highest bidder." The man spat back.

"That's actually the opposite of what's happening here." Rangiku countered sweetly. "Lita-san here purchased a date with this handsome gentleman and now he is fulfilling that contract."

"Then tear it up!" The man argued. "Darling, I've told you I'm sorry. It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" The woman gasped. "You and -"

"It was a trap! Set for me by my ex's angry mother. The photos you saw were doctored. I'd never-"

Shunsui cleared his throat loudly.

"Hi, yes, sorry to intrude on this most awkward conversation. But we are running short on time. If you would kindly leave-"

"No. Not without my Lita-chan."

The woman in the red kimono steeled her gaze at the man. He stared back. Then she slowly removed her hand from the crook of Shunsui's arm and placed it on the arm of her apparent fiancé.

"I'm getting the photos analyzed tomorrow." She said.

"Of course darling," the man began walking her out of the foyer and away from the eighth division. Shunsui placed the basket back on the ground with the blanket on top of it. Rangiku went to go after the couple but Shunsui stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"And you will make this up to me via a list of demands." The woman was saying as they exited the division.

"I was just about to ask for them my love." The man agreed.

The couple, and their truly interesting conversation faded into the night. The trio of Shinigami stared after them in wonder. From the foyer they heard Soi Fon declare Captain Kuchiki sold and the auction over. Rangiku whirled around to face Captain Kyoraku.

"But the money!"

"I'll pay her bid Rangiku." Shunsui waved a hand.

"But it was so high!" She shook her head.

"I said I'll pay it. It'll be fine. Just pass this date on to Captain Kuchiki."

"Do you KNOW Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku glared. "Do you think he would ever take a meal without being served by someone?"

"What am I supposed to do? Picnic at night by myself? Jushiro is busy." Shunsui shook his head.

"I'll go." The words were out of Nanao's mouth before she had a chance to think about them. She reached for the picnic basket but was blocked by her friend.

"It's against the rules for the SWA to go on the suitor dates." Rangiku argued. Nanao frowned. Since when was Rangiku a stickler for the rules?

"No, it's against the rules for us to bid. Since Captain Kyoraku lost his date," Nanao craned her neck to see if she could still spot the odd couple. They had moved quickly into the night. Everything about the situation was too odd. "Then he will need a stand in. And here I am standing in."

"But," Rangiku considered.

"Captain Kuchiki is headed this way." Nanao continued. "Give us the basket and let us leave."

"Fine!" Rangiku shoved the basket and the blanket into Shunsui's arms. "Have a great time and all that. But don't come after me when Soi Fon gets frustrated with you."

"She won't get frustrated. She just cares all the bids get paid." Nanao placed her hand on the crook of Shunsui's arm, much like the woman in the red kimono had done. He glanced down at her in surprise. Nanao raised her eyebrows and walked forward, but Shunsui still wasn't moving.

"Have you forgotten where the cherry grove is Captain?" She asked.

"No but-"

"Then please escort me there." Nanao commanded in a voice so alluring Shunsui nearly tripped over his own feet when he heard it. She was never this gentle.

"As you wish my lady." He grinned, thoroughly confused but thoroughly happy.

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm not super happy with this chapter but I'm gonna keep going. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in silence to the grove. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. Shunsui looked deep in thought and it took a lot of Nanao's confidence to not question what was on his mind. Instead she let the silence continue. Considering the frequency of his teasing she would have appreciated it another day, but on an impromptu date it was unnerving.

"Is this a good spot Nanao-chan?" Shunsui stopped a small clearing in the grove.

"Yes, this is fine." She reached down to help him spread the blanket. It was a thickly woven one Nanao had picked out especially for the night. She sat down with her legs tucked to the side and leaned back on her hands. But that was uncomfortable so she sat straight up again and tucked her hands primly in her lap.

"Well that's interesting." Shunsui chuckled.

"What is?"

"All our favorite foods are in this basket Nanao." He grinned up at her. "Quite a coincidence don't you think?"

"I helped Momo purchase things for the picnic date." She explained. "We have similar tastes."

"Down to your favorite sweet bean cakes?"

"Those are popular. I thought they were a safe bet."

"And my favorite cakes?"

"It was a date for you." Nanao glared. "I wanted you to be comfortable."

"I see." He continued unpacking the basket. He set out two sake dishes and the bottle. He placed some of the cakes on a plate and handed it to her. She willed her hands to be even as she took it from you.

"You know," He began as he pour. "I haven't seen Jushiro's youngest brother in some time."

Nanao's back stiffened as she paused midway through biting into the cake.

"Some years ago I was told he entered an acting guild." Shunsui took a long sip of sake. "Is that still the case?"

Nanao shrugged and tried appear unfazed. She was failing miserably.

"If Ukitake-san says so I suppose it is."

"Mmm." Shunsui bit into a cake and chewed slowly. He finished it in another bite, leaving a trail of sticky bean paste on the side of his mouth. "Is his hair really graying, or was that make up as well?"

Nanao half coughed, half choked and took a much big sip of sake to coax the food down. She sputtered for half a moment, pressing napkin to her lips. Shunsui quirked an eyebrow toward her and leaned in to her to assist. She pulled away and stood up.

"This was a mistake." She shook her head. Nanao made to shunpo away but he caught her wrist just in time.

"What is?"

"You could have at least waited until this was over to tell me you knew!"

"Until what was over, Nanao-chan?" His grip was strong but not painful. She couldn't pull away.

"Until our date was over!" She tugged but still he wouldn't release her. "You just couldn't wait to humiliate me!"

"I didn't intend to humiliate you, nor do I think I actually did humiliate you." Shunsui explained evenly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted this date as much as I did."

She stopped struggling and stared at him with wide eyes behind her glasses. He tugged gently on her wrist and she submitted to sitting down besides him again. He took a cake and placed it back in her hand.

"I was very disappointed to hear the SWA members weren't allowed to bid on the potential suitors Nanao-chan." Shunsui used his free hand to take a sip of sake. It still didn't wash away the sticky bean paste from his lips. "I was disappointed in Jushiro for not telling me that."

"Oh." The cake lay forgotten in her hand.

"Contrary to popular belief I wasn't very excited to spend the evening with some random woman. I was excited to spend the evening with you. Didn't you hear my voice when you came to collect me?"

"You did sound disappointed."

"I thought perhaps Rangiku was telling me a message by matching our clothes. I tried to be polite to the lady in red, though. Did I seem polite to you?"

"Very polite sir." Nanao looked up into his eyes. His hand was warm on her wrist and if he continued this contact she wouldn't-

"I thought it was Jushiro's brother." Shunsui smiled and set the sake dish down. "Granted his mustache was falling off on the left side so that helped me make an accurate guess."

"Sir I-" Nanao looked down at her wrist. Gods his hand was so warm and strong.

"I wanted to hear you say you wanted to go on this date with me, Nanao." He dropped the chan from her name, a sure sign he was serious. "I want to know you at least welcome the affection you have for me. Please?"

"I don't welcome it." Nanao snapped. Shunsui sighed and dropped her hand. The absence of his warmth caught her off balance. He took all her pretense away when he released her wrist and now she was left facing her desire. Years of pent of frustration at herself, at him, and the at the entire situation blended into one throb of desire for his love. Her hand snapped out and took his wrist in exchange. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I don't-" She inhaled deeply. "It makes things complicated. Before if I lost you then it would be losing a captain and a friend. Now if I lost you it would hurt so much more. That scares me. So no I don't welcome these feelings. But I do enjoy them. And I did want this date with you."

Shunsui smiled at her, it was his rare, clean, simple smile that she loved the most. When he smiled this way it lifted the corners of his eyes. The lines there crinkled just a tad more. Nanao loved this smile because it wasn't a smile he could pull out of his hat when he needed it. This smile appeared when he was genuinely very happy, which was not a common occurrence. By simply admitting she had feelings for them and she liked having feelings for him she encouraged this smile. Her heart soared.

"Sit down then." Shunsui twisted his wrist so they were holding hands. "We've already established all of our favorites are in the basket. And on the blanket."

"I didn't say you were my favorite." Nanao teased.

"But you're mine."

"That's quite a compliment from you."

"It's true. I've waited a long time for you Nanao-chan. I'd wait longer if I had too." Shunsui said.

"How long is a long time? Five years ago with the red head?" Nanao narrowed her eyes.

"What was it about that woman that made her so memorable to you and Jushiro? Shunsui asked. "Walking a drunk woman home is not the same as taking a non drunk woman home. Nothing happened with her that night. Nothing happened with her or anyone else after that night, and nothing happened with her or anyone else for six years before that night. God this shirt is driving me crazy."

He hated anything tight around his wrists. He undid the button on the left sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow. He did the same with the right sleeve. Then he undid a few of the top buttons on his shirt. Nanao expected to see the familiar triangle of skin but she was disappointed. There was a white t shirt underneath the button down shirt.

"Better." He sighed.

"You've waited for me for more than ten years?" Nanao asked. Shunsui just gave her the same look he gave Jushiro. It took Nanao a moment to catch her breath.

"Would you have partially undressed with the red kimono lady?" Nanao changed the subject.

"No." Shunsui took a sip of sake.

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't have been comfortable around her. Well, wait, would you have been chaperoning us?"

"Yes." Nanao nodded.

"They maybe I would have done it to make you jealous." Shunsui winked.

With the smear of red bean paste he looked so boyish despite his age. Nanao reached over and brushed it away with the pad of her thumb.

"Were you planning on leaving this all night?" Bravery and desire suddenly settled in her belly. "Or were you waiting for me to take it off?"

"Nanao-chan?" But she leaned over and silenced his lips with hers. It was meant to brief, just a quick touch of lips to show him how much she truly did want to be there. His hand caught her, though, and wrapped around her waist. His lips were soft and his breath tickled her nose. Pull back, she told herself, pull back.

No, the other part of her responded. Nanao threaded her arms around his neck as she scooted her hips next to his. He turned his body more toward hers, leaving one hand on her waist and placing one on the back of her shoulder. Shunsui pulled her closer, her chest pressed against his. She moaned lightly as he deepened the kiss. He was smiling and kissing her at the same time and his ability to multitask shocked her.

"I like your clothes." Nanao said breathlessly as he pressed kisses along her jawline. "Ask Rangiku if you can keep them."

He chuckled but she smothered the sound with her mouth.

"Only if you ask to keep yours." Kyoraku whispered before kissing her again. They laid down on the soft blanket. The ground was cold but they hardly noticed. Nanao was sure he was getting crumbs over her blouse but she didn't care. Her right hand was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as her left hand drew aimless circles on his chest. Why oh why did this is have to be the one time he wore an undershirt? Nanao ran her fingers over his collarbone seeking more of him.

An ascending sound of bells broke their concentration. Nanao blinked several times as Shunsui pulled away to scan over the picnic basket to find the source of the noise. Finally, he produced a small digital alarm clock. He flipped it over twice before ending the alarm.

"What's that mean?" He tossed it back into the basket.

"It signals the end of the date." Nanao sat up and brushed off her skirt. "Now I'm to escort your date back to her chauffeur or her home. Then I am to return the blanket and basket to the SWA."

"No. No." Shunsui groaned in agony. He collapsed back on the blanket.

"All the dates had a time limit." Nanao grinned, she was enjoying this quite a bit.

"But we-"

"Rules are rules."

Shunsui groaned again and threw his arm over his eyes.

"I want my hat back." he pouted.

"But since your date was usurped by a jilted suitor," Nanao continued. "I see nothing wrong with extending liberties to your situation."

Shunsui jerked his arm away and sat back up.

"What kind of liberties?" He asked. "Perhaps extend the time limit?"

"Perhaps, but your date doesn't like late nights." Nanao smiled. "Perhaps you will escort me home?"

"And the blanket and basket?" He could have hit himself for reminding her about them.

"I can return them tomorrow." Nanao stood and held out her hand to him. He took it but remained seated.

"Can't we stay awhile?" He smiled again, that wide, eye crinkling smile that melted her icy boundaries. Shunsui tugged gently and she collapsed into his lap. "We've barely eaten. And I will escort you home so there should be no concerns about safety."

"There's always concerns about safety when you and late nights are concerned. And I doubt we will actually finish the basket." Nanao laughed but pressed another kiss on his lips. He placed his hands on her hips and met her kiss with his own. Nanao sighed as he pulled her closer. For all her worrying, those younger women in the division had been right. His hands were perfect. "But yes, we can stay a bit longer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you enjoy your date Kyoraku?" Jushiro asked as he picked up his tea cup. They were sitting on his patio for dinner the next day. Shunsui was staring at the fish in the koi pond. The swam lazily back and forth with their mouths gaping open and close open and close. Shunsui rarely found them entertaining but Jushiro had a soft spot for them.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. I'm seeing my date later tonight." Shunsui said with a smile. "Did you enjoy yours?"

"It was pleasant." Jushiro nodded and took a sip of tea. "The woman was from a lower noble family."

"Lucky you. Are you going to see here again?"

"I don't think so. She was pleasant enough, when she wasn't hogging the conversation. But she was quite disdainful to Kiyone. I won't stand for that."

"Ah I see. Too bad. I always revel a chance to scold you on your pickiness but any woman who doesn't respect your troops isn't very appealing." Shunsui reclined back on the wood. Jushiro had owned this patio and house for a long time. The two friends had spent many evenings together eating and sharing drinks. Normally conversation was light and easy. Tonight felt different. Jushiro's back was ram rod straight and his shoulders were tense. Shunsui had the distinct feeling his friend was hiding something from him.

"No. It's not an appealing quality." Jushiro carefully swayed the conversation back to Shunsui. "I heard your date got interrupted."

"Interrupted in an interesting word. I didn't even have a date with the winner." Shunsui explained.

"What happened?"

"Her fiancé appeared and scooped her away. Nanao-chan very graciously stepped in after I agreed to fund the bid."

"Well, that would make for an enjoyable evening for you." Jushiro's smile barely concealed his excitement. "And you're seeing Ise-san tonight?"

"Yes. Some would call me a lucky man." Shunsui added. "It's interesting though, when I went in to pay for the bid I was told it was already paid for."

"Oh." Jushiro swirled tea in his cup. He wasn't looking at Shunsui's eyes. "That's interesting."

"Yes. Interesting indeed." Shunsui produced a sake bottle out of one of his sleeves. "Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

Shunsui poured sake into two dishes and handed one to his friend. They drank in silence for a moment, watching the fish gape and the wind blow. Finally a small laugh escaped Shunsui's lips.

"You know, your brother is a decent actor. But he should find someone else to do his makeup next time."

"I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Who was the woman?"

"His wife."

"You're a sneaky fox Jushiro."

Jushiro laughed and relaxed back into the conversation. Shunsui turned to look at his friend. A childish glint sparked in his eyes. Jushiro just shrugged and sipped more sake.

"The two of you were taking too long."

"You're probably right." Shunsui paused. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But it was Rangiku's idea really, going all the way back to the poll. I just helped."

"Rangiku, eh?" Shunsui raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more about that."

"At a later time, if you wait any longer you'll be late for your date."

"You sneaky fox."

"You already said that." Jushiro nudged him, "Go!"

Shunsui smiled and shunpoed away. If he wanted too, he could pursue his inquiries further. But he would rather spend his energies elsewhere. Like romancing his dear Nanao. He would make sure to thank Rangiku in some way. A sake bottle didn't seem enough, maybe a sake bottle and an evening with Jushiro would fit? He'd think about it later. He was too happy to worry about it.

"RANGIKU!" Nanao gasped.

"Mmm, yes." Shunsui tugged on her hand gently. They were back in the cherry grove again, on the same blanket. Nanao liked it so much she asked the other SWA members if she could borrow it again. She didn't tell them why, though. "Sit down with me."

Nanao was still angry but she complied. She sunk down into his lap facing him. He began to press light kisses along her jawline. Nanao sighed and pressed closer to him. She felt fiery, both from his attention and his news.

"That wench! That sneaky wench! I should go give her a peace of my mind."

"Later," Shunsui murmured against her throat, "Not now."

"To think all that nonsense with the poll was just to see if I would get jealous." Nanao shook her head and sought Shunsui's lips. He pulled away.

"Were you jealous?" He asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I don't know if jealous is the right word," Nanao began and tried to find his mouth again. He reclined back on his hands and she pouted. It was a rare sight and he enjoyed it.

"What word would you use then?"

"Possessive? Greedy? Selfish." Nanao fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him close. "After all those years with you I wasn't going to let some poll spark a new wave of girls trying to stake their claim in you."

"They would have been disappointed. I've been claimed by you for a long time."

Nanao ran her fingers over his stubble. She remembered what he told her the night before, when he confessed just how long he had been waiting for her. Nanao's heart ached in a different way. Before her heart ached in longing, with this new knowledge it ached with, what? Sympathy? Empathy? Desire? Maybe a mixture of all three? She wasn't sure. She was just sure she wanted to be as close to him as possible. As often as possible.

"I think I'd like to make it known that I've claimed you." Nanao whispered. His eyes widened and she covered his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted them, so that she was lying on the blanket next to him. His hand pressed onto her hip and her back. She arched up into him and he groaned. Everything went so naturally between them. It was more delightful than he hoped.

"I'd like that too Nanao-chan." They'd talk about the details later, but right then they decided to celebrate in their own way.

**Thank you so much guys! Your follows, reviews and, encouragement (especially you, yelowket) have kept me going! I hope I have more stories in me! Holidays are this week so it might be a bit before a new story. Mwah! Thanks again! **


End file.
